Domestics
by carinims01
Summary: Series of domestic one-shots. Just for fun. Slight crack. Could be real. No slash. All one-shots rated K.
1. Bre

Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil. Kind of own Bre. Best friend. Yada yada legal. Tada.

Hello! Not too much to say. This'll be a collection of linear, short one-shots dedicated to my best friend. After everything she's done for me, the least I can do is make her dreams come true. (Through my writing.) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chances**

* * *

It was finally her turn. For years she'd been waiting for this moment. Even from this angle, she could see locks of Dan's dark hair poking out from behind the screen. Her stomach flipped as the manager waved her in, and she took two hesitant steps forward before all but flying into Dan Howell's arms. She rested her face against his chest and breathed in his scent as he wrapped his arms around her. She'd never forget this moment. He smelled perfect, and it sent a chill through her. The feel of her face pressed against his chest just felt right.

Bre barely had enough self control to pull back. But she wanted more than anything to look him in the eyes. That was even better. His eyes were beautiful: deep brown, dark, and it felt like she could see into his very soul.

She wanted more than anything to press her lips against his.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he said. He sounded just like he did in his videos. And, God, was he tall. Her eyes scanned every bit of his precious face, cementing every detail into memory so she would never forget this one perfect moment in her life.

"Hi! My name is Bre. It's nice to meet you, too."

Something in his eyes changed though. It was barely noticeable, but she'd been watching his youtube videos for years. She knew every movement of his eyes, his lips, his every expression. But this one was different. She hadn't seen this one before.

More than anything, Bre was confused. Her stomach sank. Had she done something wrong? Had she said something wrong? She'd only said a few words. What had happened to get this reaction?

He bit his lip, just for a second, before saying. "You're… beautiful…"

Oh.

Oh.

 _Oh._

That's what the look was. Oh, God. _That's_ what the look was.

The blush must have colored her whole face. She could feel the warmth of it crawling all over her body. Oh my god. "Thank… you…" she said slowly. He couldn't have said _she_ was beautiful, right? She must have heard him wrong. She must have. _Her?_

She must have looked confused, despite the insane blushing, because he added. "I'm serious. Bre, right? It's true, Bre."

Her body froze. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't…

"Here, let's take this picture."

She slowly handed him her phone, and felt his fingers brushing against her skin. It sent sparks through her. His hands were so warm. Oh god…

Thankfully, she already had the most giddy smile on her face, so she didn't have to react at all to Dan snapping a selfie. He opened her book to sign it and scribbled his name on the page she'd marked.

"Hey, listen, can you send me that picture, please? I wrote my number down. I mean, if you want to, you can. If you don't, that's okay too…"

Her smile couldn't get any bigger. "I will. I promise."

And then she didn't think his smile could get any bigger.

"My manager is going to get upset in a minute, so you'd better go, but…" In one quick movement, he bent down to her height and pressed his lips against hers. Just a quick little kiss. Innocent. But there was emotion there. A promise.

She couldn't breathe. She just savored the feel of it until he pulled back.

"I'm glad you came, Breanna."

"Thank you…"

She took two steps backward before spinning around and walking away. It was amazing that she hadn't fallen, tripped, or exploded yet. That… that actually just happened. It did happen. Nothing mattered more in that moment.

Her hands were shaking. So much so that the woman instructed to cut the meet and greet bands off had trouble. She probably thought she was insane for having such an intense reaction to meeting the tall British boy.

Her feet carried her to the beanbag she'd chosen in the middle of the room. Her purse lay there, forgotten, along with the bottle of water she didn't drink, and the chocolate bar they offered to everyone.

He'd… He'd kissed her. He'd looked her in the eye, leaned down, and kissed her.

And he said…

Her fingers flew over the pages of the book, struggling to find the one he'd signed. But…

There it was. Just like he said.

Under his name, he'd scrawled ten little numbers. Ten little digits that could determine her future. _Their_ future.

She couldn't have had a better day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come. :)


	2. Freckles

Disclaimer: Don't own Dan and Phil. Wish I did. But alas.

Continuationnnnn...

* * *

 **Freckles**

* * *

Shining blonde hair. Sparkling blue eyes. Freckles dotting her smiling face... He loved freckles.

Someone clapped their hands in his face, and Dan jerked back into reality. His friend was standing beside him, looking at him with concern.

"Dan, I called your name three times. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he smirked.

"You're thinking about that girl again, aren't you?"

Honestly, he was. He'd never stopped. Bre. Even her name was beautiful.

Phil knew the answer when his young friend didn't respond. "Remember, we've got a show to do. Has she even texted you yet?"

His stomach dropped. His smirk fell. She hadn't. He didn't know why. Maybe he'd scared her off. Maybe she didn't really like him like that. Maybe he just wasn't good enough.

"Final checks!" the manager shouted. "Two minutes!"

The youtuber stood still as an assistant double checked his sound equipment, making sure everything was fitted properly. Another helped Phil make sure his magic props weren't sticking out. The adorable grin on his face broadened as the assistant shoved the ribbon further up his sleeve. Who knew? Maybe Bre had a friend for Phil. If he had a chance with her, that was.

"Ready?"

Both boys shouted "yes!" in unison and hopped up on the platform as the timer counted down.

As it hit zero, suddenly thousands of screaming fans filled his vision, nearly overwhelming. He'd never imagined he'd have this many followers when he'd first started out. And here they were, screaming and clapping and yelling his and Phil's names.

He could already feel the heat of the spotlights overhead, but he couldn't stop smiling. "Hi, everyone!"

Phil started saying his scripted bit, which was wonderful because the young man's eyes had traveled towards the fan fitting front row, center stage.

Shining blonde hair. Sparkling blue eyes. Freckles dotting her smiling face...

Every pore was radiating joy as she clapped. Her smile was so happy and bright that Dan, for once in his life, was lost for words.

Bre looked directly at him, their eyes met, and somehow her smile got even brighter.

Butterflies stirred in his stomach, and he could feel his eyes crinkling with the force of his grin. A blush crawled over his cheek; his eyes found the floor in a weak attempt to hide it.

He intended to give her the best show he could.


	3. Messages

Disclaimer: Don't own Dan or Phil.

Slight spoilers for the show if you haven't seen it. Forgot to add that on the last chapter.

* * *

 **Messages**

* * *

"Good night, everyone!" Dan shouted into the microphone. The fans were screaming excitedly, and he recalled certain bits of their show that had probably egged them on. His final smile was specifically for the front row center. The blonde girl with the freckles.

He could see her blushing from here, and the girl sat next to her bumped her shoulder and nodded in Dan's direction, clearly aware of what was happening. He laughed as the audience disappeared behind the props. Backstage, he could still here the crowds, but less so. After being in the spotlight for so long, it was nice not to have all eyes on him.

"Great show, guys!" they heard from passing assistants and stage helpers. They finally reached their dressing room and shut the door. Away from everyone. Thank goodness.

"Oh my gosh, I'm exhausted," Phil sighed as he plopped down on the sofa. Dan tossed him a water bottle and plopped down next to him. "That was so much fun, but I could sleep for years."

"Good luck with that; we have a show in three more days."

Phil grinned and shut his eyes, leaning back against the couch. It was wonderful to enjoy the silence. After hours of meet and greets and then performing a show, they were both understandably exhausted.

"I saw you, you know."

The younger of the two opened his eyes, focusing his attention on his friend. "What?"

Phil cracked an eye open. "I saw you giving Bre special attention. As though the whole show revolved around her. I can't believe you almost gave those girls the Ribena."

"She got a good laugh out of it," he grinned. "And Ribena's delicious."

"Both true. Okay, but... Why her?"

"Hm?"

"Why her? After all the shows we did in England, and all the shows we've done in America, why her? Specifically? I don't think I've ever seen you quite like this."

Dan interlaced his fingers and put them behind his head. His eyes wandered around the dressing room, landing on the pile of clothes they'd changed in and out of during the show. The disheveled pile of props and magic tricks that they'd used. Even the bottle of Ribena sat half empty in the small refrigerator they'd been provided. The lights in front of the mirrors were still on, except for the one that had burned out the day they'd arrived. He mulled over Phil's question. How... How could he explain it? How?

"I... I don't know," he smirked. "I just... I don't know how to explain it. She's special. She's beautiful. She's kind."

Phil just smiled. "Okay, well..."

And it was at that moment that Dan's phone vibrated from on the dressing table. Dan probably had never moved faster in his life.

"She texted me! Phil, she texted me!" He gripped his phone with such force, Phil wasn't sure how he didn't crack the screen. "She said: 'Hey, it's Bre! Amazing show! I couldn't hope for anything more. Thank you so much.' And she sent the picture."

"Dan, that's great! That's perfect! Text her back!"

"Okay, okay, okay, hang on!" Dan began typing on his phone, quickly, but repeatedly pressing the backspace button. "Phil," (who had excitedly began shoving Haribo into his mouth), "how does this sound? 'Thank you, Bre. And thank you for the picture. Smily face emoji. Do you want to do anything after the show?'"

Phil's eyes widened. "Already? Two minutes ago, you were about to fall asleep on the couch."

"PHILLIP, THIS GIRL IS PERFECT I HAVE TO GET TO KNOW HER."

"Fine! Okay, fine, fine. Have fun. I'm heading to bed."

Dan's fingers gripped his arm, pulling him back to face him. The nerves twisting his stomach after he'd pressed 'send' made him want to retch. His brown eyes betrayed his fear. "Oh, no, you are not. You are coming with me. Do you understand me, Phillip Lester? I am not going alone, got it?"

"Geez, fine, okay, I'll come. Let's hope she brings her friend. That'd be kind of awkward if I was just third wheeling."

"SHE SAID SHE'D LOVE TO DO SOMETHING. AND SHE'S BRINGING HER FRIEND."

"Dan, settle down! You're not going to be of much use if you're fangirling the whole time."

"GET YOUR FREAKING COAT, WE'RE GOING OUT."


	4. Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phi. I do own Carrie and Bre. Call my lawyers.

Sorry, Bre, but a bit more suspense. ;) Don't worry, the story is progressing.

* * *

 **Breathe**

* * *

"Bre. Bre. Bre. Breanna. Breathe. Freaking Breathe. In. Out. Look at me. In. Out. BREATHE." Carrie grabbed her shoulders and shook her to break her out of her stupor. She was staring at her phone in a trance. The screen had even shut itself off. "Oh my lord. You better wake up because Dan and freaking Phil are expecting us in half an hour and I am not going alone. I mean, I will, gladly, but I'm not leaving you in a big city alone. SO BREATHE."

The young girl's eyes snapped up to meet hers, her face losing its flush when she inhaled.

"It's about time, you idiot."

"Give me a break, I'm going on a date with Dan Howell."

"Don't call it that, it sounds too weird. We're just meeting them for Bubble Tea."

"DATE. DATE. DATE."

"You're making me nervous! We'd better get going if we're going to meet them on time," Carrie said, gathering her things. "Let's drop this stuff off at the car, then walk it." She smirked deviously. "Maybe if we're lucky, they'll want to walk us to the car."

Bre gave her friend a look. "Now who's getting ahead of themselves?"

"Which one of us had their aesthetically pleasing wedding to Dan Howell planned out on Pinterest?"

"Shut up."

Carrie grinned. "Okay, let's go. Or we'll be late."

The younger stood and gathered her things in her hands. They had much more than they'd came with, not that she was complaining. The VIP package got them a poster, a bag, other nick nacks, and then they've even caught several of the things that they'd thrown into the crowd. The car wasn't too far away, thankfully. Bre wasn't sure how far her shaky legs could carry her.

Carrie led the way out of the building and into the cool night. Street lamps lit the surrounding areas, which was something she was glad for considering the handful of people just standing around trying to sell their homemade Dan and Phil merch. Honestly, she didn't have any money left from the merch she'd already bought, but it was nice to see.

The crossed the surprisingly empty street and climbed the stairs, and there was he car. Quick walk. And already Bre wanted to sit down again. The nerves stirring within her felt like fire in her stomach. She really should text them letting them know they'd probably be a few minutes late, but knowing Dan... They probably hadn't left yet either.

"You are such a useless paperclip." Carrie rolled her eyes laughed, gathering Bre's things out of her hands, putting them in the car for her as she stood there gazing into the distance. After locking up her car, she fished her phone out of her purse and punched in the address the boys had provided. "Okay, we're about fifteen minutes away. Letsa go."

Bre let her friend lead the way. Every so often she'd stop, just stop walking, because she thought of something that could happen while they were together: sometimes if was something horrific, like spilling her drink all over him and him literally walking out, and sometimes it was little cutsy things like remembering what it was like to hug him and imagining him hugging her again. Carrie kept having to double back, grab her hand, and practically drag her until she came out of her stupor.

It took them closer to twenty minutes to get there considering how often Carrie had to double back for her friend. Once or twice she'd considered just leaving her there, but then Bre would get this cute little grin on her face and she would smile on her eyes. Unfortunately, her conscious wouldn't let her leave her friend behind. But, finally, they'd arrived.

"CARRIE, THERE THEY ARE."

"Breanna, calm your buns, you scared me half to death."

But yes, there they were. Wearing their umpteenth outfit of the night. But they both looked divine, to be honest. Just... perfect.

Carrie looked her friend in the eye, fixing the little details in her appearance. "Remember to breath, shake his hand properly, if you hug, don't linger and freak him out, speak slowly, and if you can't speak, that's what I'm here for. Everything is going to be okay. It'll go great. Just. Remember. To. Breathe."

Bre nodded slowly, trying to push her panic and anxiety deep within her. It'll go great. Her fingers curled around the door handle, and she pulled it open.


	5. Bubble Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil.

It's weird writing in third person.

* * *

 **Bubble Tea**

* * *

Their third hug was much like their first two. Dan smiled, breathed in her scent, and his fingers brushed against the ends of her beautiful long hair. The biggest difference was that this hug lasted longer. He didn't want it to end, but it could get awkward with Phil and Bre's friend standing there.

He pulled back but kept her close to him. Her smile was radiant. They both looked sideways to see Phil laughing at something the brown haired girl said.

"Oh, um, that's Carrie."

"She was the one who had the necklace that matched yours, yeah?"

Bre blushed. "Yeah."

"I didn't expect you to remember me after those dozens of fans you met," Carrie said, "especially as I was _after_ her. You were probably dazed the rest of the night."

" _Carrie!"_

But Dan just laughed out loud. Neither denying, but not conceding. Phil had a huge, goofy grin on his face, but he didn't say anything on the subject either.

Dan's sparkling brown eyes looked between Bre and Carrie. "What would you girl like? It's on us."

"Oh no, no. Nope. That's okay. Thanks."

Carrie rolled her eyes slightly, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "She has a phobia of people buying her things. Just a second." Carrie turned her friend around and put her arm around her, whispering something fervently into her ear. Dan caught the word 'date' and just about died from the blush creeping over him.

When she turned back around, Bre's face was even redder than his, and she was biting her lower lip.

"That's very, very sweet of you both. We accept. Give us a second to decide?"

"Course. We haven't figured it out what we want either," Phil said.

They all looked at the signs for several minutes, all as indecisive as the next. They finally decided on the most basic, generic flavors, and Dan ordered for them all.

"Let's go find a seat, hm?" Carrie suggested. Phil followed after her, and Bre stated behind to help Dan with the drinks.

"Sorry," the blonde said. "She can be a handful at times."

Dan gave her a brilliant smile. "No, I'm grateful, actually. I wanted to buy for you. And I'm hoping those two hit it off, tbh."

"Me too. I think it would destroy Carrie if I left her alone for too long. She tends to go crazy without me there."

"Phil, too. I was gone visiting my family for a few days and I came back to find five empty boxes of cereal on his bed. And two more in the longue."

Bre laughed; Dan didn't think he'd ever heard a more beautiful sound. "I went go Disney World with my family for a week, and Carrie ate a whole package of bacon in a day, experimented with foods that should never be combined, and oddly had everything cleaned when we got home."

"Perfect! They're meant to be together. At the very least, they're not meant to be alone." He could barely contain his laughter. His stomach was hurting.

The drinks were finished and they both took two and went to find the seats. Carrie had grabbed a corner booth towards the back, where her and Phil were chatting with grins on their faces.

Dan and Bre exchanged a knowing smirk. They sat the drinks down in front of their owners and made a game out of who could make the straw puncture the plastic cover the cleanest. Dan jammed his in, thinking that would help it, but it just ended up tearing the top, Bre messed hers up altogether as her hand slipped and tore a two inch hole in it, Carrie pushed hers in slowly but the end of the straw created a fissure that spread an inch, and Phil just made it look so stupid easy that Dan glared at him for a solid minute.

"How does it taste?" Bre asked.

"Like strawberry banana," Carrie answered. "Yours?"

"Lemonade-y."

They both looked towards Dan and Phil, to which they answered "green tea" and "coffee", respectively.

It was a great night. They talked about nothing and laughed their heads off. Dan would cherish that brilliant grin Bre had and the beautiful blue eyes as long as he could before he was pulled back into conversation. The way she smiled with her whole being.

Carrie had some great stories to tell, nothing too embarrassing, but enough to provide a good laugh. Bre, too, had things to add about her friend. Like how she spoke in her sleep, a lot apparently. He shared stories of Phil's wonderfully annoying habits, and Phil had plenty of things to tease him about.

It was past midnight when they finally took pity on the shop owners who had closed the doors half an hour ago. They had been so caught up in conversation that they hadn't even realised.

"We'll walk you guys to your car," Dan offered.

Carrie smirked at Bre. "That'd be great, thanks."

It was only a fifteen minute walk, but it took them twice as long to get back. All of them were laughing so hard they had to stop at times to prevent falling over. Carrie and Phil tried chasing a flock of birds that took off the moment they came near them. Dan and Bre happily recorded the hilarious look on either of their faces.

Once the reached the little hatchback, the group stopped and said their farewells. Phil and Carrie exchanged phone numbers, while, on the other side of th car, Dan and Breanna said goodbye.

"This was a ton of fun," Bre smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Maybe we could do it again?"

"But how? With the tour and all."

Dan tilted his head, thinking. "Well, now that I have your phone number, we'll plan something. Somehow. If that's alright."

Her eyes shined. "Yes, definitely."

"Good."

"C'mon, ya dork," Carrie said. "We've got an almost two hour drive home."

Bre blushed and opened the car door, only to have Dan put a hand on her shoulder. She paused, and he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night."

"Good night."


	6. Texts

Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil.

Bre, you are my best friend, and I love you. The world isn't certain, the future isn't certain, but it is certain that Jehovah gave us each other. And I will do everything in my power to make your day a little brighter. So I hope this makes you smile. :)

* * *

 **Texts**

* * *

9:43am: "Good morning:)"

9:44am: "Good morning!"

9:44am: "Sleep well?"

9:45am: "A little tossing and turning. You?"

9:47am: "Not bad. The bus hit a few potholes, but not bad. Phil is eating my cereal again."

9:47am: "Go eat it with him?"

9:48am: "Nah, it's fine. He ran out yesterday and we haven't stopped for groceries yet."

9:52am: "My mom hasn't gone groceries yet either. My brother ran out of pop tarts and he's dying, lol."

9:53am: "Gone groceries? What? Is that an American thing, lol?"

9:55am: "I know, lol. My whole family says it. It just happened. And no, it's not an American thing. Just a Payne thing, lol."

9:55am: "lol"

10:02am: "Where are you?"

10:02am: "On a bus."

10:03am: "Wow, lol, I would have never guessed. You're so funny. I'm going to die I'm laughing so hard."

10:03am: "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH I know I'm hilarious. I don't actually know where we are."

10:04am: "Idiot."

10:06am: "It's not like I've taken a road trip across America before."

10:11am: "It's okay, I'm bad with directions, lol. I get lost driving home from Mimi's and she's right up the street, lol."

10:12am: "Who's Mimi?"

10:15am: "My grandma, lol. Sorry, another Payne thing."

10:23am: "What do you call your parents?"

10:25am: "Mom and Dad?"

10:25am: "Well at least that's normal, lol."

10:27am: "Wait til you hear about the rest of my family, lol."

10:32: "Everyone in my family has normal names. Mum. Dad. Grandma. Grandpa."

10:33am: "What is normal in today's society...?"

10:34am: "Touché."

10:37am: "I don't want to get up."

10:37am: "Same."

10:38am: "It's okay, Phil brought me food. Crisis averted."

10:39am: "I hate you. You don't even have to go downstairs to get food."

10:43am: "Sorry, lol."

10:49am: "Food acheived."

10:54am: "What are you doing today?"

11:02am: "Cleaning up around the house. And then I was going to have Carrie over later. You?"

11:05am: "Driving, driving, driving, and then Phil and I were going to explore the city a bit. Whenever we get there lol."

11:12am: "That sounds like fun though."

11:13am: "Yeah, I'm just ready to go home. I miss my couch crease."

11:17am: "haha I'm sitting in mine. You only have a few more shows left! It'll go by quick."

11:23am: "I know I'm just anxious to be home."

11:23am: "Is anyone house sitting for you guys?"

11:27am: "Nope. Phil is very worried for his plants."

11:44am: "I could see why. Poor plants :( they probably miss him."

1:34pm: "Sorry, got distracted on tumblr. I sent you some things I was laughing at."

2:03pm: "That's okay, I've been cleaning lol."

2:12pm: "What are you cleaning?"

2:23pm: "My room. Mostly. I was laying on the floor on instagram. Details lol."

2:23pm: "productive haha."

2:25pm: "I can literally only clean when Carrie is here laying on my bed. I don't know why. But I'm only productive when Carrie's here."

2:32pm: "I'm not very tidy myself, so don't worry lol."

2:33pm: "I know I remember your video on tidiness hahhahaha"

2:43pm: "Cheeky."

3:03pm: "that's me."

4:52pm: "Phil just chased pigeons in the city again. And then nearly ran into an old lady."

5:07pm: "oh my lord, Phillip. Why are you the way that you are?"

5:08pm: "he was apologizing so much and there's these teenage girls who recognized us and was watching this old lady chew Phil out in the middle of the city I don't think he's ever been so embarrassed."

5:08pm: "AWWWHHH GIVE HIM A HUG FOR ME HE'S SO ADORABLE."

5:09pm: "okay?"

5:10pm: "that was Carrie btw. Back now."

5:10pm: "ohhhh I was wondering."

5:11pm: "I mean he is adorable but you're moreso, so there's that"

5:12pm: "Subtle"

5:14pm: "Shut it."

7:43pm: "Phil found a really cute gift for Carrie. Don't tell her anything but she's going to love it."

8:05pm: "Awhhh that's so sweet! If it's from Phil I'm sure she will love it :)"

8:32pm: "Don't worry, I got something for you too."

8:35pm: "AWWWHHH THANK YOU!"

8:36pm: "You're welcome:)"

11:32pm: "I fell asleep during Free what is wrong with me."

11:35pm: "how dare you."

11:43pm: "I'm going to bed. Goodnight! :)"

11:43: "goodnight bre :)"


	7. Facetime and Colds

Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil.

Better late than never, eh, guys?

* * *

The living room looked the same as ever, save for the new anime pillows and comforter Dan had dragged from his room. The fluorescent glow of the lamp beside him cast an eery glow over him. He looked rather yellow. Or that could have been the cold he was suffering through.

"It's allergies," he insisted.

"Don't sound like allergies to me," Bre replied. Her voice wasn't as clear as he would have liked, but he dealt with it. Through the tablet screen, he could see sunlight streaming in through the window. It was still light in America. The time differences made Facetimeing difficult, but they made it work.

"I took some medicine. Phil's been doting on me like a mother hen."

"Good. Since you can't seem to take care of yourself."

It was a friendly jab, but he deserved it.

"This is what you get for staying up all night catching Pokemon."

"Okay, but it wasn't just me."

"And it's a miracle Phil isn't sick either."

"But it was a _Staryu_... And a Tangela. And a Meowth. And a few thousand Pidgey's and Rattata's. Besides, I needed to get some Pokeballs."

Bre rolled her eyes, but he could see the smirk pulling at her lips. "You're an idiot."

"I know. What've you been up to, anyway?"

The young girl wasn't oblivious as he'd hoped to the change of topics, but she went along with it anyway. "I've been watching my little sister all day. And my dad bought a projector for the living room. Other than that, nothing much has happened. Nothing exciting anyway."

"We have very boring lives," Dan quipped. She nodded back. "I miss you."

A blush creeped over her face as she replied: "I miss you too."

He missed seeing her smile in person. Missed the glow of her hair in sunlight. Missed the way her eyes cracked at the corners when she smiled. Missed the ring of her laugh. He could see these things through the computer screen, yes, but he couldn't see them as well as he could in person. It was an experience. One that lousy technology couldn't give him.

"Have you given anymore thought to coming to visit?" he asked nervously. When he'd suggested the idea a few days ago, she'd eagerly jumped on the idea. But then she'd looked at prices. The flight, the hotel, food, other expenses... Of course, they had offered that the girls could stay there, but Bre's parents wouldn't have it.

A sad smile creeped over her lips. "A little. We want to come, it'll just take some time to save up the money. Maybe in a few months? Weeks, even?"

"Better late than never," he grinned. And immediately sneezed. Three times.

"You need to get some rest," the young girl stated. It wasn't a suggestion.

"I've been resting all day. I've got the worst cabin fever."

"Dan, you never leave your house. How do you get cabin fever?"

"I don't know!"

"Go to sleep, you idiot," she smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okayyyyyyyy." He didn't even try to hide the whine in his voice. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams. Good night."


	8. Idiot

Disclaimer: I don't own Dan.

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Idiot**

* * *

An autumn wind whipped around them, carrying the scent of crisp dried leaves and the promise of rain. It was amazing how quickly seasons change. How beautiful each one was in their own right. Bre grinned deviously. She'd have to have Dan back to the States for their midwest winter.

"Ah, the outdoors. Where one could enjoy a nice walk through the park, as we're doing now, or one could potentially die because the outside world is horrible."

She couldn't help but laugh. The young girl tightened her grip around his arm as they walked. "Well aren't you just a bundle of joy. It's a _nice day."_

Dan sniggered. "A nice day to die from a bee sting."

"You're not allergic to bees," she countered. "Besides, it's not as if you're dying of boredom. You've already caught two Beedrills and a Psyduck."

A smile broke out on his face as he caught yet another pokemon. "And a Staryu! Okay, now I like the outdoors."

Bre giggled, wondering how long it would last. She'd give it maybe ten minutes. Or until he couldn't find another decent pokemon. Whichever came first. They walked through the park a little more, passing trees that were so colored they looked as though they were on fire. The leaves were fiery oranges, burning reds, and bright yellows. Some leaves had already fallen and peppered the ground, the bright colors stark against the deep green grass. London was beautiful this time of year. Once they got to the lake, they sat down on the bench and watched the sunset.

"I think I like this the most," Dan quipped.

The sky was awash with color, even more color than the landscape around them. Blues, purples, pinks, and reds all fought for dominance in the sky as the sun gave way to the moon. A few stars shone on the opposite side of the sky.

Bre snuggled closer to him, and the young man put his arm around her shoulders. She sighed contentedly and practically melted into his arms. "You know... It's weird to think that if you weren't doing youtube... If you hadn't written a book and gone on tour... We never would have met."

"It's not all on me, you know. If you hadn't been brave enough to text me that day..."

"Or if you hadn't of put your phone number in my book..."

"That settles it, we're both idiots," Dan said softly.

The young girl laughed and reached up, planting a solid kiss on his cheek.

The blush tinting his face was easily seen. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

He shifted a second before leaning down and placing a soft kiss against her full lips. "Then that's for being an idiot, too."


End file.
